The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a cable connector for connecting a plurality of cables to a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,545 discloses a connection device comprising a cable side connector 3 for electrically receiving a flexible cable 7, and a printed board side connector 5 for being soldered to a circuit board (not shown). The cable side connector 3 is adapted to engage with the printed board side connector 5 for electrically connecting the flexible cable 7 to the circuit board. However, the use of the cable side connector 3 complicates manufacturing and increases cost. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to directly connect a cable to a printed circuit board.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector for directly interconnecting a plurality of cables with a printed circuit board on which the cable connector is mounted.
A cable connector for connecting a plurality of coaxial cables to a printed circuit board in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing mounted on the printed circuit board, a plurality of signal terminals, a grounding terminal and a snap cover secured on the housing for preventing displacement of the cables from the cable connector.
The housing defines a plurality of first receiving portions for receiving coaxial cables. Each signal terminal comprises a solder portion soldered on the printed circuit board and a contact portion extending into a corresponding first receiving portion of the housing. The grounding terminal received in the housing comprises a plurality of solder sections soldered to the printed circuit board and a plurality of tabs extending into the first receiving portions for connecting with metal braids of the coaxial cables. The snap cover defines a plurality of second receiving portions corresponding to the first receiving portions of the housing. The coaxial cables are clamped between the first receiving portions and the second receiving portions thereby pressing conductors thereof to contact the contact portions of the signal terminals and preventing displacement of the coaxial cables from the cable connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.